poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Full Moon/Transcript
This is a transcript of Full Moon in Weekenders Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins with at night time our heroes are inside Pops' house talking to each other) Ash Ketchum: This is really going well at this party tonight. Serena: I really love this Halloween Party! Pikachu: Pikachu! Pi! Muscle Man: You know who else loves Halloween Parties? My Mom! Carver Descartes: Enough with the "My Mom" jokes. It's every annoying. Tino Tonitini: Yeah, it's getting old. Sunset Shimmer: We're getting a little bit tired of it, you know. Muscle Man: I can't believe you ladies, don't like "My Mom" jokes! Ben Tennyson: It's because they're stupid and offensive. Serena: I'm bored. Let's go outside for a walk. Ash Ketchum: Great idea. We'll be right back, we're going for a walk. Tino Tonitini: Okay, have fun at your date. (Cut to Ash, Pikachu and Serena are walking outside of the Park at night) Serena: It's so nice when the full moon glances at night. Ash Ketchum: I know. (They continued walking, then a pair of yellow eyes appears hiding in the bushes staring at Ash, Pikachu and Serena) Pikachu: (Hears something) Ash Ketchum: What's wrong, Pikachu? (Then a vicious werewolf appears charging towards Ash, Pikachu and Serena but they jump away before it could attack them) Serena: What is that?! Ash Ketchum: I don't know, but it doesn't look pretty friendly! Pikachu, Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires thunderbolt to hit the werewolf, but it dodge the attack and hits Pikachu with it's claw) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (He runs and picks up Pikachu) We got to get back to Pops' house! Serena: Right! (They run to go to Pops' House while the werewolf chases after them) Tino Tonitini: Alright, so as I was saying was... (They hear the door knock and then Tino opens the door) Ash Ketchum: Get in! (Ash, Pikachu and Serena gets inside the house and then lock the door, next they bring a bookshelf to barricade the door) Benson: What's going on here? Ash Ketchum: We don't know! We we're walking in the park and we saw a full moon! Serena: Then all of the sudden this creature came out of nowhere and attacked us! Benson: What? Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what are you talking about? (Then the werewolf manages to break the door down) Ash Ketchum: That thing! Tino Tonitini: (Brings out a Keyblade) Stand back! (The werewolf howls and attacks the heroes. Then it charges towards Ash and then begins to bite him) Serena: Ash! Pikachu: Pika, Pi! Mordecai: Oh, no! (Mordecai brings out a gun and then shoots the werewolf right in the chest and kills it) Serena: Are you okay, Ash?! (Ash was bleeding badly on his chest and he was unconscious) Lor McQuarrie: This is bad! Tish Katsufrakis: We have to do something! Benson: Call the ambulance now! (The screen fades to black) (Then we cut to the hospital as then we see Ash in the bed and then he finally awakes) Ash Ketchum: Where am I? Eileen: You're in the hospital. Serena: (Hugs Ash) Ash! Thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried you were never gonna make it! Pikachu: (Hugs Ash as well) Pika, Pi! Ash Ketchum: Hey, buddy. Human Fluttershy: Are you okay? Ash Ketchum: I'm fine. (Feels the pain and he looks at his chest, he has bandages wrapping around his chest while there's blood a little) What happened? Sci-Twi: A werewolf attacked you. Ash Ketchum: A what? Skips: A werewolf, a wolf-human hybrid that attacks every prey at night during the full moon. Come on Ash, keep up. Ash Ketchum: So that's what it is, a werewolf. Spongebob: Good thing, it didn't rip you to pieces. Tino Tonitini: Yeah. Muscle Man: You're not that bad for killing that werewolf with a silver bullet. Mordecai: Oh, thanks, Muscle Man. Rigby: You should be called Mordecai the Werewolf slayer! Mordecai: Yeah I would! (Later we cut back to the house) Benson: You're gonna be alright, Ash. We're gonna bring you ice. Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Benson. (He pets his Pikachu) It's okay, buddy, I'm okay. It's just a bite mark and nothing bad will happened. Mordecai: I'll get the drinks! Clemont: And I'll get the food. Ash Ketchum: Mordecai? Mordecai: Yes? Ash Ketchum: Thanks for saving me last night. Mordecai: Ah, don't mention it. As long as you're safe than everything's fine. Serena: (She walks to Ash and sits next to him) How do you feel? Ash Ketchum: I feel okay. Serena: Good. Ash Ketchum: So... (Grunts in pain) Don't worry, it's just nothing. Serena: Oh, Ash. You'll be alright, we'll get you a medicine to make you feel better from the pain. Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot, Serena. (Later that night everyone are eating dinner in the kitchen while Ash is still on the couch watching TV until Serena arrives and gives him food) Serena: Dinner's ready. Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Serena. (He eats the food) It's delicious. Serena: Well I'm glad you like it. Ash Ketchum: Mashed Potatoes! (Then instead of using the fork he grabs the mashed potatoes with his hands and shove them in his mouth, much to Serena's Tino's and Sunset Shimmer's confusion) Serena: Ash? Tino Tonitini: You okay? Ash Ketchum: (Mouth full) I'm fine. Sunset Shimmer: Don't talk with your mouth full. Ash Ketchum: (Swallows the food) Sorry. Serena: Why did you grab the mashed potatoes with your hands? Ash Ketchum: I don't know? Must've been starving to death. Serena: That's okay, keep eating. (Then Tino takes a look seeing Ash's ears slowly turns pointy and then his arms slowly turns to hair) Tino Tonitini: (Whispers) Oh, no! Serena: You said something? Sunset Shimmer: Um... nothing just getting more food for Ash. Benson: Want some more food? Ash Ketchum: Sure. Pops: Let me bring you some more water. Ash Ketchum: Sure. (Then suddenly his voice growls like a werewolf and then he covers his mouth) Sorry. (Late at night, everyone are sleeping then we go to Ash and Serena sleeping and then Ash wakes up and feel strange to him) Ash Ketchum: Perhaps I should get a drink of water to stop the dizziness. (He walks to get the kitchen to get a drink of water as he's about to drink water, suddenly his body shakes a little and drop his glass of water and then teeth inside of him suddenly feel strange) Ash Ketchum: What's wrong with me? (He goes to the bathroom and then he looks himself in the mirror and then ears turns pointy, his body begins to grow hair and then he opens the mouth revealed his teeth becomes sharp) Ash Ketchum: (Shocks in horror and backs away) What's happening to me? I feel strange! (Ash looks out the window and sees the full moon and then he begins to fell to his knee and transform as he then growls and then he opens his eyes turning yellow and then howls) Serena: (Wakes up) What was that? (She looks at Ash's bed discover he's not here) Where's Ash? (Suddenly she hears a crashing noise and Pikachu hears it as well) Serena: Let's go and find out Pikachu. (Serena and Pikachu goes to the bathroom) Serena: Ash? Is that you? (Knocks on the bathroom door) Are you okay? (She slowly opens the door and then she looked up in shocked in horror Ash has fully transformed into a werewolf) Serena: Whoa! Ash? Pikachu: Pika, Pi? (Ash is now getting hairy looks at Serena and Pikachu. His eyes are still glowing yellow and he begins to talk in a deeper voice) Ash Ketchum: (deeper voice) Serena.... (Werewolf Ash turns around, falls to his knees and stretches out his right arm) Help me! (Serena gasps in horror) Pikachu: Pikachu?! (Werewolf Ash moans in pain until he loses control of himself. Then he becomes angry and stares at Serena and Pikachu. He slowly walks towards them. Werewolf Ash prepares to strike both Serena and Pikachu with his claws. Serena and Pikachu scream and dodge the upcoming attack. They went down the hall while Werewolf Ash begins chasing them. Serena knocks on the door as the Weekenders Team, Sunset Shimmer, Mordecai, Rigby, Clemont and Bonnie opens and then Serena and Pikachu runs to them and then closes the door) Tino Tonitini: What's wrong? Lor McQuarrie: Why did you scream? Serena: It's Ash! He turned into a werewolf! Mordecai: Wait what? (Then Werewolf Ash breaks the door down and growls at the heroes) Serena: See what I mean? My boyfriend became a werewolf! Sci-Twi: Oh, no. Spike the Dog: He really is a werewolf! SpongeBob: But how? Tino Tonitini: That bite. That werewolf from last night bit him giving him the curse. Cera: (Screams) Bonnie: This is bad! (Werewolf Ash then attacks the heroes) Clemont: Ok, Ash. Easy buddy. We're still friends right? (But Werewolf Ash doesn't listen and continues to attack the gang) Ben Tennyson: It's time for (hits the omnitrix turning into Echo Echo) Echo Echo: Echo Echo. Time to put Ash out of his misery! (turns into his ultimate form) Ultimate Echo Echo: Ultimate Echo Echo. Serena: Ben, no! Ash is still in there! Don't hurt him! Littlefoot: Serena, look out! (In slow motion Werewolf Ash swings his claws trying to slash Serena but she manage to avoid the claws only for her pajamas shirt to get a claw mark and then she falls to the floor and she became frightened) Serena: Ash, don't do this! (He was about to attack Serena but Mordecai smack him with a pan) Mordecai: Leave her alone! Bonnie: Don't you dare touch her! (Werewolf Ash roars at Mordecai and Bonnie preparing to attack them, but Gwen attacks him and then Werewolf Ash throws toss her and then hits the wall hard) Tino Tonitini: Hey! (Tino use his Keyblade to create a flash of light blinding Werewolf Ash and then he ended up running away and crashes through the window, climb up the roof and looks at the full moon and howls) Clemont: Are you okay? Serena: I'm okay. Ducky: And Ash? (They see Werewolf Ash running and he was heading towards the exit of the park) Tino Tonitini: Oh, no! If Ash made it to the exit of the park, he'll go on a werewolf rampage and kill everybody else! Kevin Levin: We have to stop him! (Now we see Werewolf Ash was about to reach the exit, but he stopped by Kevin) Kevin Levin: You're not going anywhere, you overgrown mutt! Gwen Tennyson: Stop this right now! Ben Tennyson: Let us help you! (But Werewolf Ash attacks the heroes instead then Pikachu fires Thunderbolt zapping Werewolf Ash. In the distances Alain and Mairin sees the Thunderbolt attack and they run to investigate, and then we see Werewolf Ash is paralyzed) Tish Katsufrakis: Enough! Carver Descartes: Snap out of it, Ash! (Werewolf Ash manage to get up and tries to attack the heroes again but then Alain's Charizard slams him) Ben Tennyson: Whoa! What was that? Tino Tonitini: I know that Charizard. Could it be? Mairin: Hey! (The heroes turn and see Alain and Mairin running up to them) Is everyone alright? Serena: Mairin! Clemont: And Alain! Mordecai: What are you doing here? Alain: We heard a thunderbolt from far away. We figured it was Ash's Pikachu so we came here to see if it was Ash. Mairin: Speaking of which, where is he? Littlefoot: He's been turned into a werewolf! Alain: What? Mairin: But how? Serena: On Halloween night when we were walking in the park, Ash and I were attacked by a werewolf and it bit him. Kevin Levin: And after he recovered, he started doing very strange things like eating constantly and growling. Cera: Then while we were sleeping, he ended up becoming this! (points to Werewolf Ash just as he regains consciousness and gets back up) Ducky: Uh-oh! (Werewolf Ash roars loudly and walks slowly towards the group) Alain: Everyone, stay back! Charizard and I will handle this! Serena: Wait, Alain! He's still our friend! Don't hurt him! Mairin: Don't worry, Serena. Ash is going to be ok. Alain will make sure of it. Serena: You think so? Mairin: Yeah. (Werewolf Ash growls at Alain) Alain: I know you're in there Ash and I will bring you back! (touches keystone) Now, respond to my heart! Keystone, beyond evolution! Mega Evolve! (Alain Mega Evolves his Charizard, becoming Mega Charizard X) Ben Tennyson: Go get him! Alain: Charizard, use Dragon Claw! (Mega Charizard X activates Dragon Claw but Werewolf Ash manage to grab it before Mega Charizard X could attack him) Mairin: No way! Human Pinkie Pie: What? SpongeBob Squarepants: Uh-oh! (Werewolf Ash tosses Mega Charizard X away and goes to Alain) Alain: Ash, don't do this to me! Don't you recognize me? It's me, Alain! (He was about to attack Alain, but Mega Charizard X attacks Werewolf Ash again) Mairin: That's it, Mega Charizard! (Werewolf Ash then scratches Mega Charizard X right on it's cheek but it ends up getting his hand burned by the blue flame as Serena runs to Werewolf Ash) Carver Descartes: Serena, wait! Serena: Ash! Look at me! (Werewolf Ash looks at Serena and tackles her as he grabs Serena's neck beginning to choke her) Mairin: Serena! Gwen Tennyson: No! Serena: (Chokes) Ash... (Coughs) Please! It's me, Serena! (Werewolf Ash was preparing to kill her but Tino grabs a tranquilizer dart and aim him right on his neck and puts him to sleep and lets go of Serena) Alain: Are you okay? Serena: (Coughing) Yeah. (Continues coughing) Ash! What did you do to him?! Tino Tonitini: Relax, I put him to sleep. We need to take him to the laboratory to figure out a way to cure him. Muscle Man: I agree with him. Hi-Five Ghost: Me, too. (The next morning Ash wakes up and finds himself tied up) Ash Ketchum: Huh? (struggles) What is this? Where am I? Alain: You're in the laboratory. Ash Ketchum: Alain. Lor McQuarrie: He and Mairin saved us from you. Ash Ketchum: What? What happened to me last night? Mordecai: There's something we should tell you what happened. Tino Tonitini: You turned into a werewolf and look what you did to your love. (Serena shows Ash her pajamas got a claw mark from him when he was a werewolf) Ash Ketchum: Wait... did I do that to you? Serena: Yes. When you became a werewolf you nearly attacked me and you scratch my pajamas. Ash Ketchum: What have I done? Ben Tennyson: You've almost killed us. Ash Ketchum: No! I would never kill anybody. Not even you guys! Serena: Ash, you know you love me and I love you too. Ash Ketchum: I know, Serena. (Later that night) Kevin Levin: Guys? Can we discuss this in private? (Everyone gathered around) SpongeBob SquarePants: What's this about, Kevin? Gwen Tennyson: But must we keep him restrained? Kevin Levin: He almost killed us, Gwen. He's dangerous. Patrick: Dangerous? But Ash is not dangerous, he's a nice guy. Tino Tonitini: I know he's nice, but you have to remember. He's very dangerous when he becomes a werewolf. Princess Celestia: Remain calm everypony. Zecora will be the one who will make the cure to turn Ash back to normal. (We cut Ash looks at the full moon as he begins to painfully transforming into a werewolf. They check the image of Ash seeing his body) Serena: Please, you haven't find out the cause the strange behavior? Tish Katsufrakis: So far, everything looks normal. Serena: But he is not normal. Ash will not do this things. He will not threat his friends, he will not hurt me. There is a cause! And you must find it! Carver Descartes: Serena, I'm sure there's a explanation okay. Maybe there has to be a cure for Ash. Sunset Shimmer: No, he's still not feel too good. I'm telling you he wasn't... (The analyzer of his heartbeat begins to go unstable) Tish Katsufrakis: His transformation will start soon. Rook: We must figure out a way to get a cure for him or he'll be a werewolf forever. (His heartbeat in the video stops) Serena: Ash! (They run inside the room and they see Ash is not here) Ducky: I thought Ash was here. Serena: But where is he? Muscle Man: He's over there, bros! (Ash still infected by a werewolf's curse climbs up the vent) Ben Tennyson: I've got this! (hits the ultimatrix and transformed into Jetray) Jetray: Jetray! (flies after Werewolf Ash) (Cut to outside, Werewolf Ash got out of the house until Ben found him) Jetray: I think is time you rest down. (shoot laser eyes at Ash) Werewolf Ash: Ha! Nice try, Tennyson. But the curse has gave me purpose. Allow me to demonstrate. (does a powerful howl wind at Ben) Jetray: Whoa, that's serious power. But it's nothing compared to mine. (They fight until Werewolf Ash defeated Ben, who ben transformed back to normal) Werewolf Ash: (laughs) You can't beat me. I'm unstoppable. Now if you excuse me I'll be killing other people. (He runs off and the others arrived) Bonnie: Where'd Ash go? Ben Tennyson: That way. I'm going after him. (Ben Walks toward Ash's direction, Serena stops him) Serena: Ben, you can't kill him. Not ever. There must be some thing that we can do. Ben Tennyson: He's beyond our help. We have to think about the safety of everyone else. Serena: I'm not letting you kill him. Ben Tennyson: Yes, you are. (hits the ultimatrix and transform into Chromastone) Chromastone: Chromastone! Serena: Braxien! (She throws her Pokéball summoning her Braxien) I won't let you do this! Use Flamethrower! (Braxien fires flamethrower as Chromastone stops the attack with his hand) Chromastone: Go back inside, Serena. There's no you can beat Chromastone with your Fire type Pokemon's moves. Serena: You think so! Fire Blast! (Braxien fires Fire Blast and hits Chromastone) Now you'll stay here! Chromastone: Yeah, what do you think Ash's doing while you're wasting my time! (He fires his beam as Serena and Braxien dodges) Group: Fight! Fight! Ben and Serena are having a fight! Muscle Man: Ben and Serena are having a fight, man! Alain: Oh no! Already? Mairin: And in the middle of saving Ash? (Chromastone hits the ultimatrix and transform into Terraspin) Terraspin: Terraspin! (He turns into a fan blowing Serena and her Braxien) If you think will one second, Ash would've drain you dry! Serena: Some friend you are! You would've trying to help him! What if was you? Terraspin: I'm not going to argue with you anymore, Serena! Serena: Pancham! (She throws her Pokeball summoning her Pancham) Use Dark Pulse! (Pancham use Dark Pulse and hits Ben as he hits the ultimatrix and turns into Swampfire) Swampfire: Swampfire! (Swampfire activates plants on the ground and wraps Braixen and Pancham) Swampfire: Last chance, Serena. Stand down and stay out of my way! Serena: No, I won't let you hurt him! Braixen, use Fire Blast! (Braixen fires Fire Blast on the ground and burns the plants) Serena: Pancham, Stone Edge! (Pancham activates Stone Edge, which hits Swampfire) Petire: Friends don't fight! Ducky: Stop fighting! Littlefoot: Come on, guys stop fighting! (Swampfire goes to blast Serena's Pokémon. But Alain, who is angry at Ben's stubborn behavior, sends out his Charizard which uses Flamethrower to push Swampfire back. Alain, Muscle Man and Mairin step in between Ben and Serena) Alain: Ben, that's enough! Muscle Man: What's gotten into you, man? Mairin: You are behaving like a stubborn, thick-headed jerk! (Ben changes back and Serena returns Braixen and Pancham to their Pokéballs) Ben Tennyson: Look, there are innocent people out there and I want to protect them from Ash! I am the only one who can stop him! Alain: Ben, we understand that you want to protect them from danger, but killing Ash is not going to help anything! It will only lead to useless bloodshed! Gwen Tennyson: Alain is right. Ash is still our best friend, Ben. And whether we like it or not, we have to help him no matter what. Ben Tennyson: Help him by letting him hurt all those people? Yeah, right. If we don't do something soon, many people will get hurt. And even if we tried talking to him, he'll not listen and will kill us all! Can't you see? Ash is different now! The Ash we knew is gone! Kevin Levin: Ben, listen to us! The Ash we know isn't gone forever! He will be gone forever if we don't lift the curse. Maybe you should look at the situation again like you did with me. (Ben tries to insist and attempts to activate the ultimatrix. However, after recalling the good times Ben and Ash had together, he gives in) Ben Tennyson: (sighs) Alright, fine. Have it your way. Sunset Shimmer: Good. Carver Descartes: What about the cure? Clemont: I've got it right here. (shows everyone the cure) This vial contains the cure that will change Ash back to his old self within 8 seconds. Bonnie: Where did you get it? Clemont: Zecora created this in order to help us turn Ash back. Serena: I hope it works. Clemont: It has to work. I'm sure of it. Tino Tonitini: Come on, let's go find him. (Now we cut to Werewolf Ash running in the forest as the others spotted him) Bonnie: There he is. Carver Descartes: So what's the plan? Tino Tonitini: We need to create a distraction to distract Ash, while we sneak up behind him and put a cure on him. Then we have our Ash back. Serena: Good idea. (Ben goes toward Ash) Serena: Ben. SpongeBob SquarePants: Ben, get back here. Serena: You leave him alone! Ben Tennyson: Why? We all know that. For the people to be save, he has to go! Gwen Tennyson: Ben, no. Kevin Levin: If you touch one finger on Ash then I'll kick your butt. Ben Tennyson: I don't think so, Kevin. (He tries to get through Kevin, but he is been held down by Bonnie and Sci-Twi) Sci-Twi: Just go with Clemont's plan, please. Ben Tennyson: Okay, okay. (Then, Werewolf Ash spotted Julie, and tries to attack her) Ben Tennyson: No, Julie! Lor McQuarrie: Ben, no! Don't ruin the plan! (But it was too late, Ben hints the Ultimatrix and transforms into Echo Echo) Echo Echo: Echo Echo! (He multiplied into 7 Echo Echos and ambushed Werewolf Ash) Echo Echo: Now your gonna be dead if you kill this girl! Gwen Tennyson: Ugh! What is so wrong with coming up with a plan? Bonnie: He is so stubborn! Serena: Not to mention extremely selfish. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ultimate Echo Echo: One more should do it. Serena: Ben, no! He's our friend! Ultimate Echo Echo: He was going to hurt you, Serena. SpongeBob: But Ben, it is not Ash's fault! Ultimate Echo Echo: What? SpongeBob: It's the curse that's made Ash become the monster that he is! My Grandma Squarepants always said punish the parasite, not the victim! Gwen: SpongeBob's right, Ben. Don't repeat the same mistakes as you made with Kevin. He was cursed like this and you had the intention to hurt him. But you still wanted to help him, no matter what. Ultimate Echo Echo: It doesn't matter, Gwen. Paradox said I was the one who will do what has to be done. And the only way to end this is to kill him. Serena: No, Ben! Ultimate Echo Echo: I don't have a choice, Serena. It's the only way to stop him from hurting more people. I will kill him. Sandra Tennyson: No you will not! (Ben looks up and sees his mother, father, and grandfather looking at him in anger. He changes back to normal) Ben Tennyson: Mom? Dad? Grandpa? Why are you here? Sandra Tennyson: Ben, we are very disappointed in you. Max Tennyson: Seriously, Ben. Never in all my years have I seen this kind of behavior from you. Carl Tennyson: What do you have to say for yourself, son? Ben Tennyson: But I was only doing my job in protecting people! Sandra Tennyson: By killing your friend who is in such a critical condition like this? Ben Tennyson: But he was hurting people! Sandra Tennyson: So what?! (Ben becomes shocked) Ben, where is the merciful attitude you've had when being a hero. Carl Tennyson: Showing mercy towards others is a hero's number one priority, not killing someone out of your own selfish ambitions! We didn't teach you to kill the innocent, we taught you to protect everyone through love and compassion. Max Tennyson: And since you're a more experienced superhero, Ben, you should know that by now. (After hearing those words from his parents and grandfather, Ben looks at Werewolf Ash in complete remorse and embarrassment. He turns and looks at his friends who were also in complete shock after hearing those words. Then he looks down at his reflection in the puddle of water. At that very same moment, he falls to his knees and slowly starts to shed tears to his eyes) Ben Tennyson: (cries) What have I done? What have I done? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kevin Levin: Hey, Ben. I think you owe someone a really big apology. Ben Tennyson: Who? (Kevin points to Serena) Oh. (sighs) Yeah. (Ben walks up to Ash, Serena and the others) Ben Tennyson: Hey, guys? Can I have a minute with you? Serena: Sure. (Serena begins to feel nervous) Ben, I... I... Ben Tennyson: No, Serena. I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you and everyone else. You were right about Ash. You were right about the curse. And you were right about me. My selfish ambitions of trying to kill Ash in order to protect people almost made me lose sight of what's important in life. Can you ever forgive me and still be my friend? Serena: Of course I will, Ben. Even if you had the intention of killing Ash, I will always remain as your friend Ben Tennyson: And Ash, I'm really sorry for trying to kill you. I swear I had no idea what had gotten into me. Do you think you can forgive me too? Ash Ketchum: Sure, Ben. I know didn't mean to hurt me. You were only trying to protect everyone and I understand that. But next time, please don't overreact like that. Ok? Ben Tennyson: (smiles then looks at everyone else) Ok. Hey guys, I'm really sorry about all this. Mairin: Oh Ben, that's ok. You may have had the intention of hurting Ash, but it doesn't mean we cannot be your friends anymore. Alain: The important thing is that you've learned a very valuable lesson with great power comes great responsibility. Ben, my friend. Your intentions of helping others are very noble, but after what had happened, I've noticed that you still have a lot to learn in being a hero. And if you are more willing to learn everything, than I am more willing to teach you what we know. So, from this day on, you will be my student and I will be your teacher. Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Weekenders Adventures Chronicles